


CASE NO. 07013

by proexochodus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS x SVT, Chatlogs, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mystery, Texting, because I need more bts x svt in my life, but heck how does one make a kidnapped au light-hearted, chat fic, it'll mostly be light-hearted since this is a chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proexochodus/pseuds/proexochodus
Summary: KSJ: before i run my ass to your compound, lemme just share yoongi’s latest updateKSJ: “whoever did this shit was clean. i’m both impressed and pissed”Junhui: oh hell noyeontan’s dad: jun can you tell seokmin to triple the stew he’s making?or a chat fic in which soonyoung and hoseok go missing and their two respective friend groups join forces to search for them





	1. omfg mr hoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello everyone!!!
> 
> First off, I'd like to apologize for quite a lot of things before I formally introduce this chat fic:  
> 1) I'm a new Carat, so most of my knowledge of SVT comes from the two seasons of OFD and my Carat friend/beta reader.  
> 2) This is my first (chat) fic in AO3.  
> 3) I'll upload a chapters (hopefully) weekly. If I don't post it on time, hmu on my Twitter (it's on the end notes)
> 
> Comments, criticisms, and suggestions will always be welcome, and thank you for patiently reading through this beginning note!
> 
> EDIT: I decided that the chat format will be based on Kakaotalk, so I did some major edits. The name in-between the em dashes is the person who's messaging, and the ones they're talking to have their contact names in bold.

— WONWOO —

**idiot 1**

yo soon

idiot 1: what now wonu?

what time will you get out of the goddamn studio?

mingyu’s finally cooking dinner and you can say goodbye to fried chicken if you dont hurry your ass up

idiot 1: oH SHIT HES MAKING FRIED CHICKEN???

idiot 1: ill pack my stuff and run rn

idiot 1: open the gate in 15 minutes

okay

we also ran out of coffee so can you pass by the convenience store a block away from here?

idiot 1: i wouldnt but caffeine deprived jihoon might kill us all so sure

idiot 2: thank you for your help in maintaining the safety of this compound

 

***

 

— SEOKJIN —

 **the loud seok** **  
**

hoseok where tf are u at

are you still in the mall or otw?

the loud seok: otw, train is full af

the loud seok: did you leave some food for me

of course

it’s in the fridge, and anybody who touches it will get a taste of heaven if they do so

the loud seok: you’re a real blessing hyung

yes i know thank you

 

***

 

— WONWOO —

**idiot 1  
**

dude we ate all of the drumsticks

but we still have some wings left

where are you rn?

 

 

soonyoung?

what the fuck are you doing?

are you not receiving my texts?

 

 

answER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE

IVE CALLED YOU 10 TIMES ALREADY

EVERYONE IS WORRIED SICK RIGHT NOW

DO YOU WANT JEONGHAN HYUNG TO FLIP OUR HOUSE OVER

OH MY GOD PLEASE REPLY

 

 

idiot 1: I’m very sorry Mr. Wonwoo but this is Yerin, the clerk in shift at 7-11

idiot 1: You’re the tall man with the glasses and deep voice, right?

soonyoung wtf this is not the time to pull a prank on us

also i dont think yerin’s shift starts at this hour

idiot 1: I just found Mr. Hoshi’s unlocked phone, another locked phone, and a pack of mixed coffee lying on the ground

idiot 1: I tried to look for him before I started my shift, but I can’t find him

 

 

omfg mr hoshi

you really are yerin then holy fuck

ill get the phone and mixed coffee asap

thanks for keeping the phone with you

idiot 1: You’re welcome, Mr. Wonwoo :)

btw you can drop the mister, hoshi and I are only 96 liners

idiot 1: Oh really? I’m a 96 liner as well :O

#themoreyouknow

 

 

***

 

— YOONGI —

**soekjin**

hyung

soekjin: what

isn’t hoseok supposed to be done shopping by now?

soekjin: well that was what he said

soekjin: he said he was on the train when he last texted

soekjin: you’re worried all of a sudden, did you get a bad gut feeling?

yes i did

i’ll go outside and see if i meet him otw

soekjin: wear a jacket, it’s cold outside

soekjin: figured you wouldn’t know since you haven’t been outside for a full week

thanks i guess

soekjin: “thanks i guess” : - )

fine

thanks hyung

soekjin: there ya go, you’re welcome <3

 

 

hyung call hoseok asap

soekjin: you can’t call him?

i gotta concentrate on tracking him

soekjin: wtf you’re in your hellhole rn?

my ‘walk’ reached til the station

didn’t see him

soekjin: did you at least ask around?

…

soekjin: JESUS CHRIST MIN YOONGI

in my defense, i didn’t bring my phone with me

soekjin: OH MY FUCKING GOD

just hurry and call him

please

soekjin: okay i won’t argue any longer since you just used “please” for the first time in centuries

shut up hyung

 

 

soekjin: found him already?

i only found his phone, not him

it’s with the clerk at the 7-11 a few blocks away

soekjin: what the hell?

right now, a guy with glasses is talking to the clerk

wait i fucking know this guy

it’s wonwoo from that bigass 17th compound?

soekjin: wait, you mean THAT 17th compound?

he’s looking at hoseok’s phone rn

and he’s texting

soekjin: but why is the phone there in the first place?

 

 

soekjin: yoongi, junhui just called me

who’s junhui

soekjin: you don’t know wen junhui?  

let’s just say i only know him as a resident of the compound

soekjin: okay fair enough

soekjin: he said wonwoo rushed to get soonyoung’s phone from the clerk

soekjin: and the clerk said she found two phones

soekjin: wonwoo knew it was hoseok's because of the lockscreen 

 

 

soekjin: yoongi are you still alive?

call guk now

tell him to ask his dad if there’s a recent increase of missing people reports in the station

soekjin: got it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @svteentan (for sending me "you haven't posted an update" concerns)


	2. hi hyungs im eating unch

— CHAN —

_**Wonwoo-hyung** _

wonwoo hyung, you’re still online

did you even try to sleep for at least a minute?

Wonwoo-hyung: i can ask the same to you

Wonwoo-hyung: are you really reviewing for an exam at 4 am?

i am, but i can’t focus for obvious reasons

Wonwoo-hyung: then go ahead and rest

Wonwoo-hyung: idk about you but cramming a few hours before an exam makes things worse for both my head and score

later i will, thanks hyung

you also have to sleep because I’m 100% sure you’re beating yourself up for asking soon hyung to buy coffee

 

 

Wonwoo-hyung: yeah you got me there

Wonwoo-hyung: i know that imagining all of the possible what ifs will lead us nowhere

Wonwoo-hyung: but i cant help it

hyung you really need to sleep

would you like a substitute cuddle buddy rn?

Wonwoo-hyung: my god dont call yourself a substitute

well junhui hyung’s still not back, right?

Wonwoo-hyung: … okay you can come over

Wonwoo-hyung: thank you chan :)

will be there in a minute :D

 

***

 

— SEOKJIN —

**THE AFTER-BUSINESS-PARTY CLUB**

yeontan’s dad: hey guys

yeontan’s dad: i know that the next business party we have to attend is still a month away, but i came to ask about what happened

yeontan’s dad: @Junhui you already told jin hyung, right?

Junhui: yeah i did few hours ago, but the situation’s still developing

Junhui: here’s the update as of now

Junhui: soonyoung and hoseok hyung are missing

yeontan’s dad: WAIT WHAT

Junhui: and a 7-11 clerk found their phones together near the store

yeontan’s dad: OHMYGHAD

yeontan’s dad: DID THEY MEET EACH OTHER ON THE ROAD THO

Junhui: idk hyung i’m sorry

whoa this gc is back from the dead

yeontan’s dad: JIN HYUUUUNG

Junhui: good morning hyung!

chill with the caps taehyung

yeontan’s dad: ME?

yeontan’s dad: CHILL???

we won’t be getting pizza and hamburgers in the next after party if you don’t at least “try” to chill

 

 

yeontan’s dad: okay i’ll “try”

thank you tae

anyways i have an update for you guys

figured i’d share it here first since you two were already talking about it

Junhui: is it good or bad news?

it’s…

bad

yeontan’s dad: FUCK

Junhui: !!!!!

yoongi hacked into the cctv of the store and nearby streets

and he discovered that a part of last night’s footage was cut

the missing time range matched not only the time when wonwoo first tried to call and text soonyoung

but also the time yoongi miraculously went outside to look for hoseok

yeontan’s dad: IFNHRUFHWKVZSAJBJCB

yeontan’s dad: AND YOONGI HYUNG ACTUALLY WENT OUTSIDE?!?!

yeontan’s dad: HOLY SHIT THE END IS NIGH

Junhui: brb im gonna go binge eat seokmin’s fish stew and stress eat to death

yeontan’s dad: can i come over? the last stew we had was reALLY GOOD

same

Junhui: okay i’ll ask him first

 

 

Junhui: he said he’s willing to make more for you two!!!

yeontan’s dad: YEEEEEEEES

before i run my ass to your compound, let me just share yoongi’s latest update

“whoever did this shit was clean. i’m both impressed and pissed, mostly pissed though”

Junhui: oh hell no

yeontan’s dad: jun can you tell seokmin to triple the stew he’s making?

 

***

 

— SEOKJIN —

**BANGYA BANGYA**

Nam June: Did Jin hyung and Tae seriously go to the 17 compound to eat lunch?

 

y’all are missing out

yeontan’s dad: SEOKMIN’S STEW IS THE BEST THING TO STRESS EAT RN

Nam June: Oh wow it does look good

Nam June: Anyway where’s Jeongguk?

yoongles: he’s in the police station, eating lunch

Nam June: How did you know he’s eating?

Nam June: Wait that was a stupid question

yoongles: good thing you realized that namjoon

Nam June:  Sorry hyung

 

 

charlie puss: hi hyungs im eating unch

Nam June: Jeongguk this is not the time to bring back the silent l joke

charlie puss: i just did :^)

Nam June: Okay I give up

Nam June: Have you read the reports on the other missing people?

charlie puss: yeah but not all of them

charlie puss: had to do a few favors for dad’s bosses to get a hand on them

charlie puss: don’t worry they were all legal shit

saying they were “legal shit” just makes it seem more suspicious

but okay i’ll trust you

brb somebody in this house is making dalgonas and i got hungrier

also taehyung’s sleeping on the couch if you’re wondering about the lack of caps in this gc

charlie puss: whoa that was quick

charlie puss: so when i read the reports, i noticed some similarities among all of the recently missing people

Nam June: Do you think those similarities can lead us somewhere?

charlie puss: i think so?

charlie puss: all 10 of them are male, age range is 18 to 25, they’re generally lean

charlie puss: but I found out the weirdest similarity when i checked their sns accounts

charlie puss: they’re all really good dancers

Nam June: What the actual fuck?

yeontan’s dad: WAIT IS THAT REAL?????

yoongles: oh hey you woke up

yeontan’s dad: jin hyung actually woke me up and gave me dalgonas

yeontan’s dad: but now he’s losing it

yeontan’s dad: i’m gonna tell seokmin and jihoon what’s going on since they’re asking

Nam June: Who’s Jihoon?

yeontan’s dad: the dalgona master

Nam June: Tell them I’d like to have their numbers so we can talk a bit more about it

yeontan’s dad: okieeeee

Nam June: So dalgonas aside, can you keep us updated with what the police have on the case, Jeongguk?

charlie puss: i’ll try my best since i’m honestly just a concerned civilian to them

charlie puss: tho have you guys noticed jimin is still offline?

Nam June: He’s sleeping in my room

Nam June: He went to Sungwoon hyung’s place last night

charlie puss: oh thank god

yoongles: oh i was about to type that but thanks for saving me the trouble

yoongles: btw i’m gonna turn off my phone for a while

yoongles: the security system of the seventeen compound is actually pretty intense

Nam June: Hyung why would you break into their security system?

yoongles: at first it was to watch over jin hyung and tae, but now it’s because i have to know who’s working on them

yoongles: this is gonna be fun

charlie puss: rip seventeen’s security system

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fish stew picture is from https://migrationology.com/south-korean-food-dishes/


	3. jesus christ yoongi hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01X XXXX XXXX: how the fuck did you get that good in just a year
> 
> Lee Jihoon: i practiced
> 
> 01X XXXX XXXX: no shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the entire month of February passed without me doing anything related to this fic. My creative nonfiction class consumed me, my time, and my writing muse last month. That doesn't excuse the lack of updates, but I am terribly sorry. Only one chapter will be posted since it took me hell of a long time to keep my brain together. Expect a double update next time o(╥﹏╥)o

— JIMIN —

**nyamjoon**

hyung im awake now

are you in campus?

nyamjoon: Yeah, just waiting for my next class to start

nyamjoon: Have you eaten already?

yoongi hyung ordered chicken for me

im eating rn

nyamjoon: That’s good

nyamjoon: I told the others you went to Sungwoon hyung’s place, but I still want to know where you really went last night

oh my god thanks for covering me hyung

i don’t think i can tell you in full detail via chat

but trust me, no shady stuff is going on

the real shady stuff is where hobi hyung is rn

he’ll come back, right?

nyamjoon: He will

nyamjoon: We’ll do whatever we can to get him back safe

nyamjoon: Shit the lecturer is here

oh, see ya later hyung!

nyamjoon: Don’t forget you’re on Yoongi duty today

my room key is locked inside tho

nyamjoon: My spare key is in the orange shoebox near my door

what will i do without you hyung huhuhu

nyamjoon: A lot, but thank you for giving me such credit :)

(*´∀｀*)

 

***

— JEONGGUK —

**min meowgi**

hyung i know you can still read messages, even if you’re busy af

you’re hacking 17 rn as a stress reliever

right?

 

 

seenzoning me still counts as a yes

i think namjoon hyung is negotiating with the 17 squad so that we can share info to each other

they’re really nice people, so i know that all of us can help get hoseok hyung and soonyoung hyung back

please don’t stress yourself too much

 

 

min meowgi: may i ask something first?

shoot

min meowgi: can i top for tonight?

of cOURSE

SHIT I GOTTA RUN

min meowgi: make sure you don’t slip

min meowgi: wouldn’t want a blood stain on my sheets

but what about other kinds of stains?

min meowgi: tell that to whoever’s on duty today

it’s jimin hyung

min meowgi: better than namjoon ripping my bed sheet in the washer

hyung please

 

 

***

 —01X XXXX XXXX —

**Lee Jihoon**

hey there, this is lee jihoon’s number, right?

i’m assuming you’re reading this right now so let me continue

ince when did you start to learn programming?

 

 

Lee Jihoon: who are you?

just answer the question

btw you don’t need to worry about the security system of your house

it’s pretty good, that’s why i’m asking you

 

 

Lee Jihoon: before I answer that, can I ask if you left this in the cctv folder on purpose?

 

Lee Jihoon: 

 

 

shit

Lee Jihoon: jesus christ yoongi hyung

Lee Jihoon: so you actually are an “it consultant” who only works at home because you have “too many clients”?

shut up jihoon

let’s make a deal

if you tell my mom my actual job, i’ll hack the accounts of all your friends at the compound and mess with them

i’ll spare you because you’re still my favorite cousin

 

 

Lee Jihoon: deal

good

can i now ask when you started programming?

Lee Jihoon: a year ago

how the fuck did you get that good in just a year

Lee Jihoon: i practiced

no shit

Lee Jihoon: i gotta go now hyung, urgent thing

Lee Jihoon: ttyl

uhm take care jihoon

 

 

wait, your boyfriend is kwon soonyoung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @svteentan


End file.
